1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a percutaneous insertable electrode device for transitory or permanent stimulation of the heart or other organs and to a method for implanting it.
Although the electrode device herewith proposed which is the subject of the present invention is primarily intended for heart stimulation, the possibility exists of implanting it in other organs, where under certain circumstances it may become necessary to provide stimulae through electric pulses. Reference is made to this concept, inasmuch as the electrode device of the present invention is based on a new concept which enables its implantation without major surgery, and is particularly useful for extreme emergency cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Before describing the invention, reference will be made to the different well known surgical approaches for implanting electrodes and the electrode types available.